I Will Always Return
by Silent Scarlet
Summary: Kiku had no idea what to expect at the camps. He just knew that his lover, Alfred, would not be there. How can he survive this time alone without his cheerful smile and loud laughter? Worry and sadness consumes him. Why was he here? Did Alfred join the military? Could Kiku stay true to the promise he tried so hard to keep? WW2 AU


**Hello everyone :) I haven't been on lately due to school. Now it's winter break and I'm ready to post something new! I don't always make stories for my OTPs. Here's an example of such a statement. Ameripan can be very cute and heart wrenching when it needs to be xD That's why I love these two. Please if I am inaccurate in any shape or form let me know. This is my first WW2 AU and I want to make it good. Hope you enjoy this short little prologue of the events to come!**

* * *

_February 21, 1942_

"I must leave soon."

Regardless of what he wanted the words came out of his dry mouth. Staring deep into the blue eyes of the man he spent countless nights with, seen many rising suns with, and had drank with numerous of times-all of Kiku's emotions wanted to pour out. He wanted to take this loud-mouth American into his arms and never let go. But such things were indecent in front of others, especially between two males.

"Can I not come with you?" the American boy pleaded with those naive eyes he always had.

Kiku wanted to put all his faith into those ignorant eyes. So young, so innocent…But whether they liked it or not, the Japanese _had_ bombed Pearl Harbor and the act was executed two days before. Although he was a U.S. citizen, Kiku was forced to live in a new settlement just before being moved to a camp.

"We both know that isn't an option. You're almost 18 now. Didn't you say that you wanted to join the military Alfred?"

Alfred tried to hold back his descending tears by clenching his fists, as if such an action would keep them within his body. He never liked to show his weaknesses to anyone. It was one of the qualities Kiku loved about this childish boy. Even though he was loud, arrogant, and stubborn; Alfred was rather charming when he wanted to be. The dirty road at the bus stop couldn't make him forget the emotions he felt the day they met. That one single time on that fishing trip, the sun was brighter than it had ever been before.

Now looking at his scowl and dirty blonde hair-gave him a reason to come home one day. But with everything else going on, that no longer seemed possible. Before Alfred had the chance to respond, he stuttered out,

"One day I will return to you. Even if we won't be accepted by others, I want us to be together. I'll continue loving you forever…I promise."

This promise filled them with a small rejoice.

"And I swear to live. So I can see that such an important promise is kept!" Alfred vowed with passion.

Kiku's heart beat faster. He wanted to absorb all of Alfred right then and there. Never had his loins ached so much for Alfred right then. But with the other people sitting at the wooden bench, waiting for the bus, it just wouldn't work that way. Instead he impulsively reached out his shaking hand to touch Alfred's firm chest. Through this touch Kiku came closer to Alfred's being until he could very well feel his beautiful heart pumping.

Staying with his ear pressed against Alfred's chest for as long as possible, Kiku didn't want to stop hearing _this_ sound. The sound of his heavy breathing and the booming voice that had awakened him so many mornings. Although Kiku was twice Alfred's age, he was way smaller than him. So when he looked back into those eyes, admiring his handsome facial features, Alfred bent down to get closer. Close enough that Kiku could actually kiss him lightly on the forehead before anyone could see.

But that short moment was over when the yellow bus came around the corner, officially announcing the departure. Pulling away from each other, they continued to stare into each other's eyes-taking a mental picture of every feature, detail of one another-while the others were getting into the bus. When all were in except for him, Kiku grabbed the little belongings that he had by the bench and walked up those first few steps of the bus.

Right when he sat down in the very back seat, the driver started the bus again. And as they slowly drove away from the place Kiku once called home, he glanced out the back window. There he could see Alfred muster a smile. Still trying not to cry, Kiku mouthed the words,

"Goodbye."

His lover's figure transformed into a distant blur. Eventually Kiku could no longer see him at all from where he was sitting in the never-ending movement of the yellow bus.

* * *

_to be continued..._


End file.
